1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product comprising a first component defining a threaded bore, a second component kept in contact with the first component, and a clamping screw screwed in the threaded bore of the first component to fix the second component onto the first component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic recording disk is mounted on a spindle hub in a method of assembling a hard disk drive, HDD, for example. The magnetic recording disk or disks are received on a flange at the lower end of the spindle hub. A clamp is fixed to the upper end of the spindle hub. Clamping screws are utilized to fix the clamp. The clamp serves to urge the magnetic recording disk or disks against the flange. The magnetic recording disk or disks are in this manner held between the clamp and the flange.
The clamping screws are subjected to a washing treatment beforehand. The surface of the clamping screw is degreased. This results in a reliable avoidance of diffusion of oil particles from the clamping screw within the enclosure of the hard disk drive. A relatively large friction can be generated between the degreased clamping screw and the threaded bore. However, a relative movement is caused between the spindle hub and the magnetic recording disk in response to the application of an impact to the hard disk drive. The center of gravity of the rotor including the spindle hub and the magnetic recording disk or disks gets offset from the rotation axis of the rotor. This results in a rotational instability of the magnetic recording disk or disks.